Forgotten Love
by exeKieL
Summary: Gaito was sealed on the ocean floor. A new threat arises. A past unveiled only Aqua Regina knew. Lovers torn apart, erasing their memories of one another...


Forgotten Love

OCXGaito

Chapter 1

The Quest

"Who-who are you? Wait!!" murmured Gaito anxiously in his sleep. Sara looked at her lap where Gaito's head lay, and slowly caressed it; when Gaito suddenly woke up looking very very shock, sweating, and panting as he yelled "Wait!!!"

"Gaito are you alright?! What's wrong? A nightmare?!" asked Sara looking very worried as she held Gaito's shoulders. Gaito didn't notice her at all, he was gasping as he placed his right hand in his face, as if trying to remember his dream. When he failed to do so he noticed that Sara was talking to him sounding very worried

"Gaito are you alright? Was it a nightmare?" asked Sara

"No… it was nothing" Gaito waved her off "As much as I like sleeping on your lap, may I ask you to leave me alone?"

"Ok Gaito… if you wish, just call me if you need anything" with that Sara left the room

Meanwhile

Rina, Lucia, Hanon, and Hippo (in human form) arrived in Germany

"thank God the snow wasn't thick that the plane couldn't land" exclaimed Rina

"You're right, another hour with you and your flight sickness in the plane would be all too soon" said Hanon with a huge sigh of relief

"This is great!!! The sun, the sea, the beach" said Lucia "and burr… the cold and the snow!!!"

"Hahaha didn't you know, Germany is a land of snow not much sun here" giggled Hanon

"No sunny beach, nor warm sea?!"

Rina and Hanon nodded and unison, while Hippo was looking around shivering

"Mind if we get out of the cold ladies?" asked Hippo

"Burr… I agree by the way where's Kaito?" asked Lucia looking around

"Yeah shouldn't Taro-chan be here too?" said Hanon pouting

"Maybe they're late? Or…" said Rina but she was cut off by a honk of a car

"They're here!!!" shouted the two

"Lucia!!! Hanon! Rina!" yelled Kaito waving his hands to get the three's attention

"Kaito!!!" shouted Lucia with delight as she rushed toward him, they both hugged each other

"Great are you two done now? I'm sure you don't want to get any public attention or do you?" smirked Hanon

"Yeah Ok" they both said, and then Kaito leaded them to the taxi, when Hanon notices and said

"Hey!!! Where's Taro-chan Kaito? Shouldn't he be here!" she demanded

"Uh… he's not here, he said to ask apology" explained Kaito

"What? Why? That's not fair" said Hanon

"He's got a concert in England he said he'll probably join us after two weeks I guess"

"what?" said Hanon disappointingly "I wish he was here"

"stop your dilemma Hanon, he'll join us soon Kaito said he'll only be away for two weeks, I'm sure two weeks will just fly by before you knew it!!!" said Lucia

"Yeah Lucia's right Hanon, any way where are we staying Kaito?" said Rina

"Well um… Taro's condo unit is small and is already less than enough for the both of us so I suggest you guys check in a hotel near his condo?"

"But I want to stay with Kaito" sniveled Lucia

"Sorry Lucia, but that condo is for three people only"

"Hmmm…"

"What are you thinking Rina?" asked Hanon

"Hippo do you have the pearl radar?"

"Yes, why do you want with it Rina?" asked Hippo searching his bag for the pearl radar

"I remember that Noel has a vacation house here"

"Noel isn't she…" blurted Lucia when Hanon and Hippo put their hands on Lucia's mouth, the taxi driver look at the three

"They were just talking about their friend here, the blonde one didn't know that their friend lives here" hesitated Kaito, the driver turned toward his driving then the ride was quiet until they arrived at Mitsuki's condo

"Hey!! Why did you do that?" asked Lucia being a bit pissed off

"Were you trying to look like a nutcase Lucia, telling that guy you knew a mermaid?" said Hanon

"No, ok then I'm sorry, but Kaito made me look stupid" said Lucia turning her back on Kaito

"I'm sorry Lucia I really do" pleaded Kaito

"He just wants to keep our secret, well secret" said Hippo

"Mind if I use the phone? I'm gonna make some calls" yell Rina from another room

"Ok" Kaito answered

A few hours later

There was a party in Taro's condo the room was crowded, there was music all around, there was a reunion for the six mermaid princess. They all sang together, whilst Madame Taki, Hippo, Nikora, and Kaito were their audience. They turned into their idol forms. The first to perform was Lucia, Hanon and Rina, followed by Noel, Caren and Coco. It was a beautiful concert; when they all began to sing Seira also joined in. An aurora appeared above them, which took all their attention

"Whoa what's that???" asked Lucia and Seira with childish delight

"I don't know…" said Coco

"Its probably from our song, don't you think Noel?" said Caren looking at her sister

"Possibly… since it's the first time we all six sang together, with Seira" answered Noel

"It's beautiful" said Hanon

"Whatever it is, I wanna find out what this is" said Rina holding up her hands as if trying to touch it, then a voice a very familiar one said

"My dear Mermaid Princesses"

"Aqua Regina??!!" they all shouted in surprise, as she appeared to them Hippo bowed down to her

"What brings you here my Queen" he said nervously

"I'm here to ask the Mermaid Princesses aid" she said

"Our aid?!" asked Lucia

"About what?" asked Rina

"We're ready to help you Aqua Regina" said Noel, Caren and Coco

"Who is she?" whispered Seira to Hippo

"She's the great Aqua Regina who sealed the sea monsters who want to destroy the seven seas many many years ago" Hippo answered

"Oh"

"Seira my dear orange pearl mermaid princess, I'm the voice that was calling you from your pearl" Aqua Regina touched Seira's cheeks tenderly. Seira looked at her embarrassingly.

"Um… I'll do what I can to help you…" Seira said shyly

"Thank you. I would want you my mermaid princess to find my white pearl mermaid princess…" said Aqua Regina

"White Pearl Mermaid Princess?!" the seven mermaid princesses asked

"I haven't heard of that princess at all" said Lucia "do you know anything about it Madame Taki?"

"I don't have a clue, all I know is that the white pearl voice is a myth" said Madame Taki

"Yes, I agree with Madame Taki, I've only heard stories about the white pearl mermaid princess in myths" said Nikora

"So if the white pearl princess is a myth why should you ask us to find it Aqua Regina?" asked Hanon

"But if Aqua Regina asked us to find the white pearl mermaid princess… then she or it must be real…" said Rina

"You are correct my Green pearl Mermaid Princess Rina, my White Pearl Mermaid Princess is real… but the whereabouts their kingdom are kept secret by sea guardians" said Aqua Regina

"Um… Pink Pearl voice is Lucia, Blue Pearl Voice is Hanon, Green Pearl Voice is Rina, Indigo Pearl Voice is Noel, Purple Pearl Voice is Caren, Yellow Pearl Voice is Coco, I'm the new Orange pearl Voice and the White Pearl Voice. So there are actually Eight Mermaid Princess?" said Seira counting her fingers

"Yes, there is exactly Eight Pearl Voice" Aqua Regina then looked at Seira "and she was mostly called Pure Pearl Voice"

"May we ask what is the purpose of keeping and making the Pure Pearl a legend if it is real?" asked Noel

"Yeah and why has it have been this way and how long?" continued Caren

"The Pure Pearl holds the strongest song of the mermaids and it alone could summon me, unlike your pearls that needs all seven"

"Um… I see so the Pure Pearl is really strong" said Coco

"Yes, my dear but it too can wreck havoc if it falls to the wrong hands. Long since I've lost much of my powers after sealing the sea monsters; the Pure Pearl was hidden and has been passed down to the chosen mermaid to own. Its whereabouts' is kept hidden for so long that it was turned into a legend. This was done in order to avoid the Panthalassa Clan from finding it and using it for their own. The kingdom in which the White Pearl Mermaid Princess resides is secluded and the people there lost contact of the rest of the sea kingdoms, in order to protect the Pure Pearl" stated Aqua Regina

"So how can we find the White Pearl Mermaid Princess? If the kingdom has been kept a secret, and no one knows its whereabouts" asked Rina

"And isn't she kept hidden, to hide the whereabouts of a powerful pearl, why look for her? If all by means to keep the kingdoms safe, shouldn't we keep her hidden?" asked Hanon

"So what's the reason for finding her?" asked Lucia

"I fear the treat of Michal, and I also feel guilty for what I've done…" said Aqua Regina

"Why do you feel guilty? What have you done asked Aqua Regina?" asked Seira, as Aqua Regina fades

a few minutes later, after a long silence

"How can we find the White Pearl Mermaid Princess we don't even know where to start looking…" said Lucia

"It's like finding a needle in a hay stack!!!" declared Hanon

"Madame Taki can you give us some advice where to start looking for the Pure Pearl Mermaid Princess?" asked Noel

"Well you could start looking at North Atlantic Ocean's Hall of Archives, I've known that the kept a very long collection of historical books, and data, that stretches out to the time after Aqua Regina defeats the sea monsters; you should start there" said Madame Taki

"But Madame Taki, since Gaito attacked our kingdom its still in ruins as well as our Hall of Archives and still most of it might be lost" said Rina

"Well, we'll just have to clean up the place whilst looking for any information about the White Pearl Mermaid Princess" stated Caren "Now at least we know where to start"

"Caren is right Rina; if the information was kept hidden the keeper of the archives must have also kept it hidden and it won't be that easy to uncover" answered Noel

"So we'll go to Rina's place!!!" cheered Lucia

"Ok ok" agreed Rina

"Let's start looking tomorrow" said Coco

"Ok tomorrow then!!!" cheered Seira

"Are you coming Kaito?" asked Lucia

"Huh?! Underwater?! I can't breath underwater!!" said Kaito

'Oh yeah, I forgot he forgot that he can breath underwater and Gaito's brother' Lucia thought with a sigh

"I'll just research here in the libraries maybe, ancient sailors must have a folklore about it" said Kaito

two days later

"Oh man how can, we find anything in this place!!!" whined Hanon

"I told you this building was, really old and was the one mostly damaged during Gaito's attack" said Rina "Not here" she placed a book in the shelf

"I guess Rina was right, man they've got a lot of arrays of book ant their not organized!!" said Caren getting a book from the floor

"I guess it would have been easier if these books were arrange by order" said Noel closing a book

"Man this place sure is damaged!! It's a good thing some books are still intact" chirped Lucia looking over some books

"Apparently a lot!!" said Seira carrying a pile of books

"Hey, how many floors does this building used to be Rina?" asked Coco looking over the vast debris of books and ruble

"Uhm… I was just a child when I last went here nearly seven years ago…" Rina placed a finger in her lips "three floors I think, why do you ask?"

"Well, I think they must have hidden it somewhere here" said Coco picking up another book

"Are you saying a secret chamber or something?" asked Noel, Coco winked in reply

"But how could that be possible?" said Rina remembering how the place once looked like "the bookshelves were placed near the walls, shaping the circumference of the building" she stepped closer to the walls "and the other shelves were also encircling the main hall of the building where the we are now standing" she pointed at the center of the room "in the middle of the building stood a pedestal, a huge hardbound book was placed there"

"You mean this book??" asked Seira pointing at a very huge book twice the size of Hippo

"Yes it stood there, the librarian once said it contained may information" said Rina going closer to the book

"We've read that book and it has little of mention about the Pure Pearl mermaid Princess" said Madame Taki "So far we've found this"

Nikora pulled out a card with symbols "I don't know what this is, but it was placed inside the book"

"Let me see"


End file.
